Ranma in 2Halfs
by RedGem270
Summary: Akane begins to wonder why Ranma act so different? And when she meets 1 of 3 strangers, she finds out the truth behind Ranma's unusual behavior. With the help of Ryoga, will she be able to get Ranma back before it's too late? (COMPLETE)
1. Part 1: Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma in ½, of course. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?! Anyway, there are some characters who appear later on my story that do belong to me, 'cause I created them. But it's only 4 characters. That's it. Enjoy my story. And, please, review. Thank you.

  


Part 1: Confession

  


Akane stood frozen at the bottom of the stair case with one foot on the first stair. Her hand was holding onto the railing. She knew now she truly had feelings for Ranma, but the question was, did he feel the same? She wasn't sure if she should go up and talk to him. Lately they hadn't been talking because of another stupid argument they had and she was more then afraid of telling him how she truly felt. What would he do? What would he _say_?! She didn't think that she'd be able to live with the rejection, which she was sure she'd get. But then again, he might actually feel the same. Maybe he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. Could it be possible?_NO!_ He hated her and there was nothing in this world to change his mind. Or maybe . . . She just didn't know! She went back and forth with each thought, contemplating the situation at hand. 

For a long while she just stood there, thinking. Thinking back to the day when it all began. Two weeks before Ranma had been acting strange. Shampoo too had started acting strangely. At times she would complete whole sentences which had only amazed her. Neither Ranma or Shampoo acted themselves, but Akane could care less about Shampoo. Her main concern was Ranma. At times it was almost as if he had become a whole different person. He'd do things that just weren't him. And then after he'd act as if he had never done such a thing. A week after Ranma began acting differently, she and he and the fight which stopped all conversations between them. The fight had all been because Shampoo had been all over Ranma. He didn't even try to remove her from himself. Instead he had encouraged her! It had made Akane very angry and very jealous. Though she had denied it the first time. But now she knew the truth. But why had Ranma done that? She had no idea, but she wanted an answer. He hadn't been himself and he still wasn't. He became different at times. Especially, around women. All women, except for her. 

Well, the day of the fight, Akane had walked over and pushed the two apart after catching Shampoo all over Ranma. She yelled at both of them, using "We're in public!" as her excuse for pushing them when they asked. Ranma then after played stupid. He pretended he had no idea what she was talking about. He said that he had not encouraged Shampoo to do anything when Akane asked him. It created a big conflict. Akane had called him a liar and a couple of other names as well. Ranma had told her she was over reacting and that he had done no such thing, but of course Akane knew better and pretty soon Shampoo had gotten into the act and told him of the things, the disgusting things he had said to her to encourage her to come on to him. Akane was disgusted beyond words. She remembered walking away, but not before slapping Ranma across the face. Shampoo had been a little upset that Ranma had pretended not to know what he said, but she had forgiven him.

The conflict grew bigger from there. When school was out they continued to fight. They argued on and on about what Ranma had done in the morning and yet Ranma still protested against it. With one last slap across the face for Ranma, Akane finally shouted, "Don't ever speak to me again, do you hear me?!" Ranma had fallen to the ground by the force of the slap, but he quickly lifted himself up and replied, "Fine then! I won't! It's not like I was planning on talking to you again anyway!" And with that they had gone their separate ways. Ranma didn't come bak to the dojo till late that night. 

Akane had cried that night while Ranma was out. After denying it for hours she had realized that she was indeed in love with him. More than anything she wanted to fix the problem between them, so she had gone to Ranma's room to talk to him when he had returned to the dojo, but he just wouldn't listen and told her she was wasting her time trying to apologize because he wasn't going to forgive her and he had reminded her that she no longer wanted to talk to him. Ever since that day about a week ago, they stopped talking. And if they did talk, it was just more arguing, which let's face it, it was not talking. 

Akane shook her head, wanting to erase the memories that clouded her vision of the day of the fight. Finally, she had got up her courage and walked up the stairs. She slowly walked to Ranma's room. She stood outside his door wondering if she was about to do something wrong. She took in a deep breath and cautiously knocked on the door and then waited. There was no answer. Was Ranma really sleeping? She knocked again, but this time she heard a voice. The voice she was waiting for.

"Go away, Akane!" Ranma's voice penetrated through his bedroom door. Akane opened it only slightly, disobeying him. "Damn it! I said 'go away!'" His voice was harsh.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, as she opened the door a bit wider. She took one step inside, keeping the door close to her body. She watched as Ranma sat up in his bed. He brought his knees up, placed the palms of his hands on his forehead, and his fingers in his hair. He then slowly placed his elbows on his knees.

"Because you're the only one in the house, other than me and also because you knocked on the door with caution like you did two nights ago when you tried talking to me and then you opened the door only slightly." He paused. "I'm gonna tell you what I told you before. Don't bother apologizing because your wasting your time. I'm not gonna forgive you, Akane. All those things you said I did, I know I didn't do."

Akane's anger began to grow. "Please, I'm sorry," she said through clenched teeth. She tried not to lose her temper. She couldn't believe he was still denying it. He sounded like he actually believed it too. That stupid jerk! "But you acted like you didn't encourage Shampoo with those, _uh_! Disgusting suggestions. But I just want your forgive - "

"My forgiveness? Why, Akane? Why do you have to have my forgiveness?" Ranma asked as he picked his head up and looked at her. She blushed as she looked away.

"It's - " She paused. Her anger began to subside. This was it. This was the time to tell him how she felt. He asked why she needed his forgiveness and she'd give him her answer. "Just listen, please," she pleaded as she entered the room more and shut the door behind her. She looked at him and he looked away as he nodded his head.

"Whatever," was all he said. She watched him as he looked away from her. She admired his muscular body. He was shirtless and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Well?" he asked impatiently turning his head to face her once more, she turned away, blushing furiously, wondering if he had caught her staring. 

"I just wanted to say that I . . . Ranma . . . What I'm trying to say is that I . . . Well, to make things short I . . . See . . . It's like this . . . ," she began, but she just couldn't get the words out. She took a deep breath as she walked closer to his bed. When she was finally beside the bed she knelt down and looked at him. She saw something in his eyes that had not been there before. Almost as if he something was coming from the inside, slowly. It was almost like he was struggling from the inside, but struggling with what? He looked away and shook his head. He put his hands on his head and groaned.

Akane was taken a back by this. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just go before I . . . AHHH!" His screams echoed outside. Akane shouted out Ranma's name with concern audible in her voice.

After about a minute or two of silence, Ranma shook his head and looked at Akane again, almost as if nothing had happened. "So, you were saying?" he asked. He didn't even sound one bit angry. It was like things between them were good again and they were talking about any old thing.

"I . . . I was saying that I think I'm . . . in love with you. No, I know I am. And I want to know if you feel the same. And about the fight I was jealous and a bit angry. I really am sorry, Ranma. Forgive me, please," she pleaded.

"You're forgiven," he said as easily as one, two, three. "I too, love you," he said. Akane looked deep into his eyes. They were different, almost as if they didn't belong to him, but she believed him and his eyes held no lie. "Come here," he encouraged softly. He extended his arm to help her stand up. While she stood, he patted the space on the bed beside him, indicating for her to sit.

At first she hesitated, but sat down beside him. He put one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her body met his. She felt the warmth of his body mixing with her own. He leaned in a gave her a kiss. She kissed him in return. This was unbelievable! Was it truly happening? She hoped it wasn't another one of her dreams. He pulled away from her to look her in face. He smiled. Akane smiled in return, but she noticed that his smile was different. It wasn't his usual smile. It was that of a guy who knew what he'd be getting and where this would be going. 

Slowly she felt his hand slid down her cheek to her thigh. He rubbed it and massaged it. Akane shut her eyes, loving the feel of his touch. His noticeably different smile was no longer any of her concern. He slowly moved up his hand from her thigh to the inside of her shirt. He moved his hands up and down her mid-section, touching every inch while Akane moaned. She then felt his hand slipping out of her shirt. That's when she began to unbutton it. He moved to help. They shed each others clothing one piece at a time, but for some odd reason Akane had felt that it was wrong. That she wasn't with Ranma. She felt it was someone else, like the Ranma she knew was no longer in the room. No where to be found. To her it felt like it was someone else touching her body. Someone else kissing her, but she shook the thoughts out of her head, needing this. Reasoning with herself, no longer wanting to stop what she knew was only natural for her and Ranma.


	2. Part 2: Rahzar

Part 2: Rahzar

The next day Akane was thankful to find herself in her own room. She couldn't remember if she had come herself or if Ranma had brought her, but either way she was happy. Her clothes had been neatly piled on the floor beside her bed. She had felt an urge to clean herself and got up, dressed herself and went for a shower. When she was finished she went into the kitchen. Everyone was there waiting for her. They spoke and laughed. She took one step into the kitchen and everyone faced her.

"Good morning, Akane," Kasumi greeted her. "Your breakfast is on the table beside Ranma." She gave Akane a warm smile and winked. Her sister had thought that she and Ranma were still fighting. It was obvious that she was still trying to get them to talk, but she had no idea what had happened the night before. She couldn't even look at Ranma without feeling like she needed a shower. She felt as if she had made a mistake. She looked into Ranma's eyes and still they weren't his. He looked at her differently and she wasn't sure if she liked it. 

He began licking his lips slowly and circled his tongue around them. And then he gave her a sexy smile. She didn't feel clean anymore. She felt so . . . dirty. 

"I need to get to school. I'm not hungry. See you all later." She quickly ran out the door. 

"I better be on my way too," Ranma announced and chased after Akane.

When he had caught up, he hugged her from behind. She pulled away from him. "What is it, Akane? Don't want me touching you." He scoffed. "You weren't complaining last night." Akane swung around and slapped him hard in the face.

"Shut up, Ranma!" she yelled. She watched as Ranma shook his head.

"_OW, AKANE!_" he shouted. "What the _hell_ was that for?!"

"Oh please! Don't act like you don't know, Ranma. Stop with your crap already!"

"I'm serious! Why doesn't anyone believe me when I tell them I didn't do shit!" 

"Because you're not a good liar, Ranma. Do you actually expect someone to believe you didn't do something if they already saw you doing it?!" she argued. 

"I'm tired of this! From you especially! You're always accusing me of something I didn't do!" He began to walk away from her. He roughly placed his hands in his pockets. Akane had noticed the look in Ranma's eyes. They looked like his own again and he looked as if he really meant what he was saying.

"Well, ok I'm sorry, but I want you to apologize," she said.

"Apology not excepted. I'm not going to apologize to you, so forget it. I'm still mad at you for the first accusation," he replied.

Akane was stunned. He had forgiven her last night before they made love.

"But you forgave me last night right before we-" 

"Last night? I didn't forgive you. I told you to leave my room twice and I can't remember if you did or not." With a sarcastic, mocking voice he continued, "But oh, ok. I forgave you last night right before we what?" He stopped walking and he turned to face her. Akane stopped before him. She said nothing. She was a little hurt by this. "And you call me a liar," he said as he turned to walk off again. He shook his head and walked on ahead. Akane began after him.

"How can you forget, Ranma? We both - "

"Stop lying to me! I know we did nothing last night except talk. I yelled at you to leave my room before - " he cut himself off.

"Before what?" she asked.

"Nothing. You wouldn't believe me." He walked away. "Anyway, I don't remember much." What could Ranma be hiding from her? And how could he forget about last night? 

_Jerk_, she thought and walked behind him with her head down.

When she looked up Ranma was talking to Shampoo and she was all over him! Again! How could he? That ass! After what they had gone through the night before. Just then Ranma had leaned forward to kiss Shampoo. She was all googly-eyed. Their lips parted and their eyes shut and they kissed. Akane couldn't take it anymore. Why was he acting like this? It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! She stomped toward them and hit the back of Ranma's head. His eyes quickly opened and he looked down at Shampoo. Her eyes sparkled as she opened them and then he realized that their lips were touching. 

"How could you, Ranma?! You're such a jerk! After what we did last night!" Akane yelled. 

"What you two do last night? You wish something happened!" Shampoo shouted back as she pulled away from Ranma. Her eyes turned cold as she looked at Akane. 

"Stay out of this, Shampoo!" Akane argued. "And you, Ranma! See if I ever forgive you for kissing this . . . uhh!!"

Ranma looked up. Kissing Shampoo? "I did what?!" he shouted.

"Don't play dumb again!" Akane shouted. 

"Yeah, Ranma! You and me kiss!" Shampoo said. 

Akane just couldn't understand him. She loved him, but yet she hated him at the same time. Could such a thing be possible? She didn't care. But before she could say more to Ranma someone had appeared in a tree close by. Slowly two other figures which didn't look human appeared. Akane had noticed them watching them from the corner of her eye and she knew Ranma and Shampoo had noticed it too. She too had stopped talking. 

"Greetings, Ranma. Akane. Shampoo," a man's voice said from the trees. "I hope you don't mind. Sasami here want's to take Shampoo from you. "

"Take her," Akane said simply.

"What?!" Shampoo shouted. Then without a warning one of the figures rushed towards her. She fell on her back and her eyes stayed wide open. Akane could see that Shampoo was clearly fighting for her life. Her body was twitching slightly, but her eyes told of her struggle and then finally she blinked and sat up. She looked at the palms of her hands and smiled. She looked up at Akane.

Suddenly, she was gone. It was almost as if she had just vanished. "What just happened?" Akane demanded. "I'll get her the next time I see her! Did you see the look she gave me?! Uh!" Akane turned around. She now noticed that Ranma was on his knees. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly getting worried for him. 

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted. "You won't understand what's happening to me . . . and I can't . . . even . . . begin . . . t-to explain," he said ad he began stuttering. "Just l-leave, A-Akane! Now!" he demanded. She disobeyed. She stayed by him, not wanting to leave. She was going to find out what was going on with him. One way or the other she'd find out.

"Do you actually think I'm gonna listen to you, Jerk!" she yelled as she knelt before him. "I'm staying. I don't care if you like it or not!" And then just as quickly as one, two, three, Ranma was sitting up looking at Akane with a sexy smile. 

"So you worry about me? Is that it?" he asked, his voice low and tempting as he inched closer to her, their noses almost touched. Akane blushed and pushed him away.

"Don't joke around like that, you ass. You really had me worried," she said. She crossed her arms over her chest. She looked away. She soon looked back at him and again he was on his knees. His hands on the floor holding him up. 

"Ah!" he screamed. "Akane, leave! Before something happens to you. This guy is not to be trusted. Stay AWAY!" Ranma yelled. And then he shook his head. "Sorry about that," he said standing up. He shook his head as if he were trying to take something out. Akane was confused bu this. What game was Ranma playing here? Then out of no where Ranma began to laugh. "I guess you should know now then, huh?"

She felt a mixture of confusion and fear at that moment. Her voice quivered as she spoke, "R-Ranma . . . "

"Woo! He's really fighting for his life in here," Ranma said as he patted his mid-section. "He's stronger than I thought. Maybe I - " And then again Ranma went down on his knees. He held his head as if it hurt. "Get away, Akane! Now!" he warned. Akane crawled toward him. 

"Ranma, are you okay?" she asked. Ranma stopped screaming and quickly stood up again. 

"Why can't he stop fighting? Like Sasami's person. That Shampoo kid didn't put up much of a fight when Sasmi was finally able to take her body completely," he said to himself.

"Ranma what are you talking about?" Akane asked. Then suddenly, Ranma fell to his knees again. His hands were on the ground holding him up once more and his face was down. 

"Akane, I told you to leave! Do it now!"

"Stop it, Ranma!" she yelled. "I know you're still mad at me, but this is no way for you to get your revenge if that's what you want! You're gonna scare me to death doing that! Just stop it! Stop it now!" She ordered.

"This isn't a . . . j-joke, A-Akane! Leave! Now! D-do it!" Ranma shouted. Akane moved toward him again. 

"Why are you still mad at me? After what we went through last night!"

"What are y-you t-talking a-about?!"

"Don't act like you don't remember! We slept together! You have to remember. I told you I loved you and you told me you loved me back. Remember?" she asked, her voice getting soft as tears filled her eyes. Ranma quickly looked up at the mention of them sleeping together. He was wide-eyed. 

"WHAT?!!" he screamed. 

"Yeah. How could you not remember? Ranma, please don't act like this. Please don't. I don't want us to fight. Can't we just stop fighting and stay together peacefully. I love you and I want you and everyone one to know that. I thought you wanted the sa - " she began. 

"You love me?!" he shouted. "You don't love me!" 

Akane was shocked. She wanted to speak. To say something. To correct him, but Ranma began before she could say a word, "If you loved me then you would've felt something was wrong when you were . . . uh!" He put his hand on his head. "I can't believe what you did! Get away from me! YOU HEAR ME?! AWAY! You disgust me!"

Akane so badly wanted to hit him, but she held back, refusing herself to hit him, but then she began to cry. Tears streamed down her face. "Ranma," she whispered. She reached out to touch him, but he slapped her hand away. She let out a small whimper. She clenched her fists. And still held back the urge to fight. She knew hitting him would only make things worse if things could get worse. She didn't think they could, but she didn't want to take the chance. 

"It wasn't me you slept with you slut!" he shouted. "It was Rahzar, Tokka's brother and Sasmi's lover," he explained. Then he screamed out in pain. Something was hurting him. But what?

"Who is Tokka? And Rahzar? And Sasami?" she asked. Ranma's pain-filled screams became louder. The winds seemed to pick up. The skies became dark. Akane looked around noticing the chilling changes. Lightening seemed to rock the sky above. Ranma's screams became louder the more the scenery changed and then his screams stopped. He then slowly stood up as powerful thunder roared throughout the sky. It looked as if it would rain. "What just happened, Ranma?" Akane asked. 

Ranma laughed loudly. "It's done! It's complete!" he roared in triumph. He looked down at Akane. "Well, Akane. Remember me? We slept together last night. A lot of passion you have in you," he said. He then laughed. "I'm Rahzar one of the people Ranma was talking about. Ranma is the lucky chosen one."

"Is this a joke?" Akane asked.

Ranma shook his head. "I am Ranma now."

Akane was speechless.

"Don't believe me?" he asked. "Well, then let me explain this to you. It was very easy, really. Tokka had met an old hag out in the woods and she had given him a potion to help me with the 'exchange', if you will," he said simply. 

"And the other one? Why didn't she use the potion?" Akane asked.

"Sasami? She did. She had only gained control of Shampoo's body without much struggle because she had caught that Shampoo girl off guard when she entered her body once last time." He smiled devilishly as he extended his arm. "Come with me, Akane," he said, his smile gave away his secret. She pulled away from him and stood up. And just then another person joined them.

"Is this guy bothering you, Akane?" a male voice came from behind her. She turned and smiled once she saw Ryoga's face. He looked down at her and smiled. He then stepped in front of her, protectively. He got into his fight stance.

"Ah, Ryoga, right? Ranma's memories tell me a lot about you. You're not a bad fighter yourself now are you?" the new Ranma asked. "You like Akane don't you?" He had a huge smile on his face. Ryoga could obviously tell he wasn't Ranma as he looked to be. 

"And you're Rahzar? Correct?" Ryoga asked. Akane looked at Ryoga. How had he known? And so quickly? She hadn't known that it wasn't Ranma until just a couple of seconds ago. "I'll just ignore your last question, but I'm warning you now. I'm the one who's protecting Akane now." 

Akane glared. She didn't need anyone's protection. Why did they do that to her? Both of them! They always thought she needed protection when she didn't she could take care of herself!

"And from the looks of things, Ranma won't be here for a while," Ryoga continued.

"What makes you think you can defeat me?" Rahzar asked.

Suddenly, Akane clenched one of her fists. She was determined to get Ranma back. She had come to realize that it wasn't Ranma that Ryoga was speaking to at the moment. She wanted Ranma back and she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. She narrowed her eyes. 

"We can and we will!" Akane shouted as she stepped forward. "I don't need Ryoga to protect me. I can protect myself! So just because Ryoga says he's gonna protect me don't believe it! I can fight just as good!" 

"Really?" Rahzar said sarcastically. "And then you wonder why Ranma doesn't love you back. You're to full of yourself and you don't let people help you even when you need it. You're too stubborn. Just as he is. Yes, you are a good fighter, but don't make me laugh, Akane. Just as good as Ryoga!" Rahzar began to laugh. His thunderous laugh seemed to shack the earth.

Akane began to wonder. Is that why Ranma hadn't loved her back? She didn't know any more. She had no clue if Ranma had feelings for her anymore. _Maybe Rahzar is right? Maybe that's why Ranma doesn't love me_, she thought. _Does Ranma want me to be one of those dainty little girls who are just to damn weak to protect themselves? _

"And how can he have feelings for a girl like you, anyway. Really, I don't even see what Ryoga sees in you." Rahzar laughed again.

"Shut up!" Ryoga shouted as he pounced forward. He had caught Rahzar off guard and successfully punched him in the face, but Rahzar quickly gained his composer and flipped backward to get away from Ryoga the second time. He then used his hands to help him balance. He bent his knees and as soon as Ryoga was close he kicked upward and sent Ryoga flying. He had landed a few feet behind Akane. Akane called to him, but Ryoga ignored her and ran toward Rahzar. He punched, but as quickly and swift as the breeze Rahzar moved. Then he had completely vanished and Ryoga stopped. He stood waiting in his fighting stance, his muscles tensed ready to fight. And then suddenly, from nowhere Rahzar reappeared with a sly smile across his face. He punched Ryoga and laughed as he watched Ryoga slid across the ground.

Ryoga then looked up toward Rahzar who stood a few feet away. He then lay his head on the ground and it hit with a thump. Rahzar laughed again as Akane ran toward Ryoga asking if he was fine. She turned to Rahzar ready to fight herself, but he was no longer there. He had vanished, but his laughter could still be heard. It seemed to linger like the breeze. 


	3. Part 3: Exchange

Part 3: Exchange

Later, that day both Ryoga and Akane sat in the dojo. They didn't speak for a while. Just before Akane could say something, Kasumi entered the dojo. 

"Akane, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said apologetically. Akane shook her head. "Well, dinner is ready. Maybe your friend would want to join us."

"I'd be honored," Ryoga said a bit sheepishly. This was great being in the dojo alone with Akane was a dream come true already. Now even being invited to eat in her home was just so amazing. But he knew there was nothing more but friendship between him and Akane. It hurt, but he knew. There was defenetly something going on between her and Ranma. Ryoga knew that for a fact. He had seen the fighting, he wished he knew about what, but he had noticed Akane looking very hurt by what he was saying. She looked as if she would cry. He began to think that maybe she had confessed her love to him and he had treated her badly in return. 

It had only made Ryoga want to kill Ranma if that was the case, but somehow he knew that wasn't it. Or could it have been. Now he was just going back and forth with the theory. 

"Ryoga?" Akane asked, pulling Ryoga away from his thoughts. He slowly turned to her and then she asked, "Will you join us for dinner. Kasumi makes great food and there's always enough for an extra person. My family wouldn't mind. Kasumi is probably setting a place at the table for you as we speak."

"I'd really love that," Ryoga replied as he smiled. His smile was a little empty and he hoped Akane hadn't noticed. If his theory or part of it was true that ment that his love for her would never be returned no matter how much he prayed for it. It just wouldn't be returned. He already had a feeling that Akane loved Ranma and he no longer wanted to be in between them if she did. 

"Great!" 

Ryoga nodded as she stood. She held out her hand and Ryoga hesitated. He looked up at her and she smiled sweetly. He returned her smile and took her hand and stood before her. 

Ryoga walked along side Akane to the house. Kasumi had set the table and everyone was sitting around. 

"You can sit beside Akane if you'd like Ryoga," Kasumi offered. 

"Thank you," he replied just as sweetly. 

"Hey, boy!" Genma greeted. Ryoga bowed his head slightly at the huge man. "Did you and my son get in another fight? Is that why he isn't here?"

"Or maybe Ranma ran off with another girl," Nabiki suggested. Soun looked at Akane questionably with puppy dog eyes. He looked as if he were going to cry. Ryoga turned to look at Akane. She looked away. 

"Ranma isn't with another girl. He's just . . . " Akane began. 

"Out," Ryoga finished for her. He knew she had nothing else to say and he sensed that Akane didn't want to worry the family. Ryoga didn't think they'd worry for Ranma, but then again, Akane did, so why wouldn't everyone else worry? He knew all hell would break loose when Ranma's other fiances found out about what happened to him.

"Sit. Please, sit, Ryoga," Kasumi said. So, Ryoga sat and Akane sat beside him. Everyone seemed to treat each other nicely at the table and friendly conversations were made with Ryoga. But he didn't feel like he truly belonged there even with everyone treating him like just another member of the family. 

When dinner was over Ryoga and Akane had left the house. Akane had told her father that they were only going for a walk. As they walked neither of them spoke. Finally Akane broke the silence, "Ryoga?"

"Yes, Akane?" Ryoga asked. 

"Do you think we'll get Ranma back safely?" Akane questioned. 

"I'm sure we will," he replied. Again came the silence. It was weird. Not having Ranma around. There wasn't much to do. There was no one to fight with. Ryoga finally broke the silence with a question. "You really love him, don't you, Akane?"

She seemed a bit startled by his question and then blurted out, "No! He's a jerk who can't think about anyone else but himself!" Ryoga was a bit scared. She looked almost as if she would pounce on him at any given second. 

"Okay. Calm down, it was just a question."

They had been walking around for what seemed hours. They had come by the school for the fourth time. Akane had a feeling there had been something on Ryoga's mind. He hadn't talked much. He seemed to be thinking of something and she wondered what it could be.

Ryoga had suddenly stopped and before Akane could ask what was wrong, she felt it. The reason why Ryoga had stopped. It was a presence. No, it was more than one. It was three. She turned around and noticed three figures in front of her. They walked toward her and then Ryoga protectively jumped in front of her. 

"Show yourselves!" Ryoga demanded and soon after the three slowly appeared before them. It had been Shampoo and beside her was a man who looked almost like Moose except his hair was a bit shorter and it was brown. His glasses were squared and then there was Ranma. Akane had the urge to just run and she almost did, but she stopped herself and she felt Ryoga's hand on her's. He had stretched his arm back enough to touch her hand.

"That's not Ranma, Akane," Ryoga said, but Akane's mind wanted to believe otherwise. She didn't want to believe that Ranma was no longer with them. Sure it was Ranma, physically, but not mentally.

"Ranma, are you in there?" she questioned as she stepped forward. "Give me some sign if you're still in there. 

Suddenly, Rahzar had fallen to his knees. He grabbed his head and screamed. He sounded as though he were in true pain and Ryoga (Akane had noticed) was taken aback by this. She was a bit scared herself. She stepped forward, cautiously. She spoke some reassuring words to him to try and calm him. She couldn't quit figure out what was truly going on. It confused the hell out of her when he did this. It scared her beyond words too. Akane then watched as Ranma rose his head. The look on his face suggested that he was struggling. His eyes held nothing but fear and insecurity.

"Akane, please, help me. Please, Akane," he said. He then grabbed his head once more and screamed again. He let his head fall and he stayed silent and unmoving for some time until Akane was sure she heard laughing. It was faint at first, but slowly it became louder. Ranma picked his head up and laughed. Shampoo joined him as he stood.

"What a sap," Shampoo said as she continued to laugh.

"If only you could see the look on your face," Ranma laughed.

"That was unbelievably funny," Shampoo added. She moved closer to him and smiled devilishly. Ranma returned the smile with one of his own. He placed his arms around Shampoo's hips and pulled her closer. He kissed her lightly on her neck. Then he slowly left a trail of butterfly kisses across her collar bone and up the other side of her neck to her chin then to her lips. Akane watched the scene unfold before her and was utterly hurt, but desperately tried to hide it. _It's not him, it's not him, it's not him_, she repeated over and over again in her mind. She could see their tongues wrestle with one another. It disgusted her.

"Uh, brother," came a voice from behind Shampoo. "Brother."

"What is it now, Tokka?" Ranma demanded in between kisses. 

"Your plan, Rahzar," Toka answered. Ranma who now went by the name of Rahzar broke the kiss. 

"Sasami, dearest, will you do the honors?" Rahzar asked. 

"My pleasure," she replied. With that she quickly advanced on Akane. Akane went down on the ground. Ryoga had quickly jumped to Shampoo to pull her off, but was pulled away by Tokka. They soon began to fight and Rahzar stood by to watch. "That was easy," Sasami said. She sat on Akane pinning her down. She smiled. That had pissed Akane off. She waited for the right moment. Sasami had turned her head toward Rahzar and let her guard down. She was about to speak when Akane had tossed her. She stood and quickly took her fighting stance. 

Sasami lifted herself up and brushed herself off. She then ran to Akane aiming a punch toward her face. Akane ducked it and took a hold of her arm and pulled her forward and punched her stomach. Akane had successfully knocked the wind out of her and sent her flying at least 3 feet. Akane gave her a fake smile. Rahzar was a bit shocked, but Akane noticed that he wasn't as surprised as she expected he would be.

"Why aren't you impressed with my skill?" Akane asked a little ticked off. Rahzar looked at her.

"Have you forgotten that I possess Ranma's body including his mind. That means I have his memories. I know about your skill. I knew from the beginning?"

"You never mentioned you possessed Ranma's memories," Akane replied. 

"Oh," Rahzar said, sounding like he didn't care. "Well, I do. His mind is now mine. And his soul is locked away."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Rahzar sighed, "That is the least of your worries," he answered.

"Wha - ," Akane managed to say before Sasami rammed her down again. Sasami once again pinned Akane down. She held her arms over her head. "You recovered quickly," Akane said.

"I'm no ordinary girl," Sasami replied. Akane took a deep breath and rolled over on Sasami. She smiled as Sasami gave Akane a disgusted look and tossed her aside. Both girls quickly stood and prepared themselves for a fight, both taking their fighting stances. "Prepare yourself, Akane."

"I'm already prepared."

Then both girls charged at each other both throwing punches at one another. They were both successful. Both of their fists collided with both their faces. At the same time they took a step back. Sasami was the first to charge this time she threw a punch which Akane swiftly blocked. A kick had come from no where and Akane had flown back. She sat up and looked at Sasami who seemed to be wearing Shampoo's body as she gently rubbed her chin. She then stood and charged toward Sasami.

Meanwhile, Ryoga had no problem with his opponent. He was able to duck, dodge, or block every one of Tokka's moves. After quit some time Ryoga raised his leg a kicked the side of Tokka's head, sending him flying off the tree. Tokka was out cold. Rahzar had quickly appeared in the tree in front of Ryoga. He wasn't looking very happy. He then smiled as his fist collided with Ryoga's face. The force had slammed Ryoga into the trunk of the tree, which had made the whole tree shack. Rahzar moved toward Ryoga.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?'" Ryoga asked.

"Why are you helping Akane get Ranma back?"

Ryoga stopped. "She needs help even if she admits it or not. She can't do _everything_ on her own."

"Ryoga, Ryoga, Ryoga. This is your chance to have Akane to yourself." Ryoga froze. He began to think about it. It truly was his chance. He could take it. Sure, Akane wasn't in love with him, but in time she could forget about Ranma and move on. Move on . . . to him. It was possible. Wasn't it? "That is what you want, isn't it?" Was it? It was. That was all he wanted. That was the only sure thing that would make him truly happy. 

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"But," Rahzar continued as he shook his head.

"But what?"

"But if you continue to help Akane you'll never get her. You're only pushing her further and further from your reach. Anyway, there isn't a way to bring him back. It's hopeless. Your help is hopeless." 

So, now what? What was he supposed to do? He wanted Akane and more than anything he wanted her to return his love with her own. He wanted to grow old with her. He wanted a life with her. To be able to wake up next to her as himself and not the small pig, P-chan. 

"What do you choose to do, P-chan?" Rahzar asked. Ryoga looked up at him. He hated being called that when he wasn't the small black pig and he especially hated being called that when it was Ranma who was using the name. Rahzar smiled and now Ryoga made his decision. He stood and got in his fighting stance. "Is that what you choose?" Rahzar threw his head back and laughed. He folded his arms over his chest. "You choose to loose the woman you love to the man you hate most! How pathetic of you! Alright, then. Shall we begin?" Rahzar prepared himself as well and pretty soon fists were flying. 

They had stopped to take a breather and Ryoga tried thinking of a clever plan as Rahzar talked about his own plans. The crimes he'll be committing to get the things he wants. 

"Sasmi and I are to be married. We'll buy our wedding rings and she'll get the wedding she's always wanted. And no one will stop us. No one. Not you. Not that girl. No one!"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Ryoga spotted a small pond over to his right. Water. That would be nice. He needed a drink. _No, you can't! You're fighting! Stay focus _- Ryoga paused. _Water. Yeah, water! _He'd lead Rahzar there and somehow trip him or push him out of the tree into the pond. _He's in Ranma's body so he'd have the curse! It would distract him for a while, giving me and Akane enough time to run off and think of a plan. _

A smile spread on Ryoga's face.

"What the hell are you smiling at, P-chan?"

"Nothing." 

Rahzar then advanced on Ryoga and all the while Ryoga jumped from tree to tree escaping or blocking Rahzar's punches every once in a while. When they had finally gotten to the tree just above the pond, Rahzar had kicked Ryoga's rib-cage. Ryoga had lost his balance and slipped. He clung to the tree branch above him. Rahzar had only begun to laugh. He moved forward and stepped on Ryoga's hand. 

"So, Ryoga did you actually believe that you could get me in the water? What would you accomplish by doing that? Turn me into a girl. I know about Ranma's curse, but it's his male body alone that I need so I am immune to _his_ curse."

Then it wasn't going to work. Ryoga's plan was useless. Unless... 

Ryoga smiled up at Rahzar. With his other hand he grabbed Rahzar's leg and pulled him toward the water. 

"Shit!" Rahzar shouted as he lost his balance and slipped. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion for Ryoga. Rahzar was falling closer and closer to the water. Water splashed everywhere as Rahzar hit the water and Ryoga could hear Akane and Sasami running and yelling toward him. It seemed like it was taking forever for Rahzar to resurface. 

"Ryoga, what happened?" Akane asked as time sped up again. 

"Where's my baby? What did you do to my Rahzar?" Sasami asked, getting defensive.

Ryoga looked over at both the girls. Akane looked at him questionably. He smiled at them both, but Sasami wasn't too happy. She looked pissed. Pretty soon, there was a girl screaming. Everyone turned in the direction of the scream. A red head sat up in the water. By the looks of it she was naked and then Ranma's male half surfaced beside the red head.

"I'll get you, P-chan!" the red headed girl cried. 

"How the hell is this possible ?" Ranma's other half asked. 

"Don't ask me, but someone's gonna die tonight!" the redhead shouted. Ryoga laughed as he jumped to the ground. Ryoga looked over to Akane. She was utterly shocked and Sasami was as well. 

"Rahzar?" Sasami asked.

"Yes, Sasami, I'm here," he said as he stood. It was Ranma's male form. Rahzar was still in Ranma's body. Ryoga had figured it'd be this way, but he wasn't sure that his plan would actually work. He had thought about what Rahzar had said. _'__I know about Ranma's curse, but it's his body alone that I need so I am immune to _his_ curse.' _ If he was immune to Ranma's curse then putting him in water would only separate the woman in him, this would allow Ranma's soul to be set, resulting in Ranma coming out in his female form since Rahzar would be unable to. 

Ryoga ran into the bushes until he found Tokka's unconscious body. He took Tokka's pants and shirt and then quickly ran back to the group without taking one look back toward Tokka. When Ryoga was beside Akane, he tossed the clothes at the female Ranma. She quickly put the clothes on and stood. She was socked. Then she walked toward them, but Rahzar came between them stopping the redhead in her tracks. 

"Want a fight? I never fought myself like this before, but I can tell it'll be exciting," Ranma said as she got in her fighting stance. Rahzar smiled.

"No, but my job isn't finished here so I will return. Let's go, Sasami," Rahzar ordered.

"Right behind you."

"Tokka, let's go!." There was no answer. "Tokka!"

"I'm coming, brother!" Tokka shouted from behind the bushes. He came walking over as he wobbled from side to side, looking as if he'd fall at any given time. Ryoga smiled. Tokka was coming out in nothing but his boxers. One of his lenses was cracked a little bit. Rahzar groaned. He was annoyed by his brother. He walked toward his brother and with a swift motion he lifted Tokka up and put him on his shoulder and took off, jumping from tree to tree. 

"I can do this myself, Rahzar!" Tokka could be heard whining. 

"You're half naked, your lenses are broken, and you got yourself beat up! You can't do anything for yourself!" Rahzar yelled.

"But I know I can, big brother. I can, I can, I can!" Tokka shouted as he began crying.

Sasami turned to the group. 

"We will all return and you can bet we'll beat you then," Sasami said.

"Sasami!"

"Coming!" she shouted. "So long." And with that she was off. She followed Rahzar and Tokka. Things among Ryoga, Ranma, and Akane grew silent. Neither one of them spoke. Ranma soon began to walk in the direction where Rahzar had gone. Ryoga only watched him. Akane walked forward.

"How exactly did this happen?" she asked Ranma, but he said nothing to her. He ignored her. "Ranma? Hey, I'm asking you a question!" 

Ryoga grew angry. 

"Don't ignore her like that, Ranma!"

"I don't even know how this happened so how the hell am I suppose to answer her question, Ryoga?! You did it anyway. You explain. Go on, P-chan!" 

Ryoga growled and charged toward Ranma. Akane tried to stop them. Yelling at them to stop. She got in between them both and shoved them apart. 

"Just stop it right now! I don't have to know how this all happened. The important thing is that you're back, Ranma. Now let's go on home before my father begins to worry." 

She reached out to touch his arm, but he moved away before she could. They soon began back to the dojo. Neither one of them spoke and Ranma was up ahead, leading the way. Akane and Ryoga were behind him. They soon reached the dojo and stepped inside. 

"Ah, Ranma," Genma greeted. "You've been 'out' for quit some time now."

"Yeah. So."

"So, who is she, Ranma?" Nabiki asked slyly. 

"She who?" Ranma asked. Ranma was a bit confused. What did Akane and Ryoga say to them? That he was out with some other girl?

"Don't answer her question, Ranma. Nabiki has a silly little belief that you were out with another girl," Kasumi chimed in.

"Well, with all those other fiance's he has I wouldn't be surprised," Nabiki replied. 

"I was just out," Ranma said as he moved toward the stair case to get to his room. He wanted to try and clear his head. Memories lingered in his mind. Rahzar's memories. Ranma had gone half way up the stairs when Kasumi stopped him. 

"Are you hungry, Ranma? Would you like me to make you something? Or would you prefer me to get some hot water? To change you back?" Kasumi offered.

"No, thank you. I'll just shower." The red head didn't want to explain the current situation. There would be too many questions and Nabiki would probably come up with something to take advantage of the whole situation. So, Ranma went up the stairs to her room. 


	4. Part 4: Tragedy

Part 4: Tragedy 

"Ranma, where are you off to?" Akane asked. 

"None of your business, Akane," Ranma replied. 

"Why don't you just answer her question, Ranma?" Ryoga asked getting a little annoyed. 

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, Ryoga." Ranma turned toward Ryoga who stood behind a very worried Akane. It seemed weird to Ranma. Akane usually never worried for him. That he knew of anyway. H caved in and sighed. "I'm going out to find Rahzar. Happy?" 

"I'm going with you," Akane blurted. 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"Fine! Just don't come close to me, okay. And I guess that means you're coming too?" He turned to Ryoga who nodded. Ranma gave a low growl, indicating his disapproval. 

Everyone in the house was asleep. They were the only ones awake. Ranma moved toward the door with Akane close behind. Ranma turned slightly. She moved away a couple of steps, remembering what Ranma had told her. Ranma was still angry with her. She slept with the enemy. Why? What the hell had gotten into her. She probably wanted to give it up so badly that she didn't care to who. Deep down Ranma knew better though, but he didn't want to know better. He didn't want to think that maybe Akane had actually thought she was sleeping with him. If she loved him as much as she implied she did, then why couldn't she tell him apart from Rahzar? She knew him. She knew everything there was to know about him, didn't she. Then why had it been so hard for her to figure out that it wasn't the actual Ranma. The redhead shook her head slightly, wanting to make everything disappear.

She reached out for the door knob. She opened the door and walked out. Akane and Ryoga followed her in a straight line. After a long period of time they were in the woods. The trees seemed to loom over them as they walked on. The night grew colder and neither one of them had brought any sleeping bags. They didn't think catching Rahzar would take very long. But they were far from the dojo and they had to rest. At least Akane said it'd be a good idea and of course Ryoga agreed. He had said that the better rested they were the more awake they'd be and they'd last much longer out in the woods. Whatever. They sat around a warm fire which had been made from scratch. Ranma was the one who volunteered to go off and look for wood as Ryoga helped Akane begin a fire. Ranma came back from a third trip and placed the wood in her arms in the fire. She turned and walked toward a stump about three feet away from the fire. Akane and Ryoga were sitting next to each other in front of the fire. Ranma didn't want to be part of it. No one said a word. 

Soon they were each laying on the ground. Ryoga and Akane were asleep. Ranma, though was not. She was wide awake. Memories of Rahzar's little experiences in Ranma's body revealed themselves to her. From the beginning. And she knew that she was going in the right direction. Rahzar had a small camp set up in these woods. She knew where it was. She could see it in Rahzar's memories which now belonged to her as well. 

A sound not to far away pulled Ranma away from her thoughts. She shot up and looked around tying to find whatever it was that had made the sound. A small figure walked away. It seemed to have been watching her in the shrubs. Ranma stood up. She moved toward the figure. Akane had woken up and noticed Ranma moving. She sat up and crawled forward. Behind her was Ryoga who had woken up from the sound which had gotten Ranma's attention. They all crept closer, watching the small figure move. It hesitated for a slight moment and then continued to walk. They were soon very close. They hid behind the shrubs as they watched the small figure enter an old cabin. Once the figure entered, Ranma stood up and walked forward with Ryoga and Akane close behind. They crept toward the small cabin and peered inside the windows for any indication of the small figure. Not seeing any movement they moved toward the door, opened it, and stepped inside. They looked around, but the figure was no where to be found. It was like it had just vanished. The sent of roses and lilac filled the air. 

The cabin wasn't completely dark. A small flickering flame lit the corner. The light that came from the flame had been very dim, but Ranma could see the flowers which had been placed all around the room. Small bottles of liquids blue, black, green, in all colors filled the shelves on the wall to the right opposite of the flame. Flowers of different sizes and colors were placed around the selves for decoration. 

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up, Ranma," a small voice said. Ranma looked up. A short woman with silver hair appeared in the doorway leading to the hallway of the cabin. Her face was thin and pale. Her eyes where soft, but tired. Her skinny body looked weak and frail, but when she walked, she walked with grace. 

"How'd you know my name?" Ranma asked as the woman walked to him. Ranma stepped away the closer the woman got. 

"I know a lot. Now, you're looking for an antidote. To get your body back. Am I right?"

Ranma froze in complete and utter shock. This woman did know a lot. Was she some sort of witch or sorceress? 

"Actually, I was looking for Rahzar, but an antidote would be good."

"I'll get you one. It's the least I could do," the woman replied as she turned toward the shelves filled with bottles of liquids. She looked guilty as if she felt that what Ranma was going through was her fault. Akane found that to be strange, but then maybe the old woman had compassion for others and truly felt for people, but she wanted to ask.

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"I was the one who gave Rahzar the potion to get into your friends' body. He slipped it into something he was drinking."

They were stunned. They didn't know whether to trust her or not. But the woman seemed so friendly, so innocent. How could they not trust her. She was after all helping them. 

"How could that be? I would've see him," Ranma argued. 

"No, you couldn't possibly have. He was only a spirit at the time. Or a ghost. An apparition. You can't always see a ghost. You only see them when they want to be seen," the old woman explained.

"And what about Shampoo? Was she given the potion while she was drinking something too?" Akane questioned.

"No. Sasami had given the potion to Shampoo while she slept. She figured that at night while the girl slept it would be easier to begin the process of taking over her body. This way the girl wouldn't have any suspicions that something was wrong. Rahzar was not so thoughtful. Ranma found out about him not long after Rahzar's first attempt to take his body."

Akane looked at Ranma. Ranma looked away. So then Ranma did know something was wrong, but he refused to tell her. Why did he refuse to tell her?

"But why did they want new bodies?" Akane asked as she turned to the old woman.

"To finish some unfinished business," the woman replied.

"They wanted to get married," Ryoga added.

"What?" Akane inquired. 

"When they were alive years ago, they planned on getting married. They ran away from their feuding families and came here to have the wedding of Sasami's dreams, but before they could, Sasami was killed by one of Rahzar's fathers' men," Ranma began. 

Akane turned to Ranma once more. Ranma knew about it all. The background story? But how?

"Correct. Years ago in China, Rahzar and Sasami lived as you and I. They met and had fallen in love. There was only one problem. Their love was forbidden. The relationship was doomed from the start. Just as their lives had been. Rahzar's family opposed of his love for Sasami. For she belonged to a Japanese family which Rahzar's family opposed of. Rahzar's family despised the whole Japanese family and it was the same with Sasami's family. Her family despised Rahzar's Chinese family. They felt that it would've been best to marry within their own race. But neither Sasami nor Rahzar cared. They both ran off together far from the family. They ran to Japan. Tokka didn't want to stay either so he went off after his brother. The three of them wondered around China. They walked, they rode in the back of a truck, and they rode on a ship for weeks at a time until they reached Japan. There they spent the rest of their days. They planned on marrying and having a family together, but their families had caught up in time. Rahzar's father had sent his men after them and Sasami's father had sent his own men after them. Both fathers were very powerful men. Each leaders of very powerful and cruel gangs. 

"One night, on their way back to their small home from shopping, Sasami was shot and killed. Rahzar hadn't seen who had done it until it was too late. Sasami died in his arms that night. It only took one shot, but she suffered for more than an hour. No one wanted to help and others ignored Rahzar's screams of pain and sorrow. Tokka had found them outside and ran to them. There was nothing that anyone could do, but watch Sasami die. No one even called for help, thinking it was a joke. Or simply just not wanting to. Pretty soon Sasami's father's men appeared. They caught sight of Sasami, dead in Rahzar's arms and thinking that he was the one who killed her they open fired," the old woman explained.

"Rahzar died that night as well," Ranma added. Everyone turned to her. Both Ryoga and Akane were surprised to see her crying. Tears were still streaming down her face. "He too suffered a cruel death. Not only was he feeling the pain of his broken heart, but the pain of the wound from the bullet. He still cradled Sasami in his arms as he died. He saw who pulled the trigger, but he could do nothing about it. It was a close friend of his and Sasami's. Keno. He worked for Rahzar's father, but that night Rahzar figured out that Keno was lying to them all. Not only to him and Sasami, but to his father as well. He just found out too late. He had been betrayed by the person he trusted most." Ranma clutched her heart as if she felt the pain that Rahzar had gone through that night. 

The woman continued on, "Toka lived through his suicide attempts after watching his brother die. He lived alone on the streets, unable to return home. He was only 9 at the time. Two years later he escaped the streets of Japan and got on a ship home and returned to his family. He went to live with his family again until he turned 16. That's when he had moved out and began life here in Japan once more. Rahzar and Sasami began visiting him weekly soon after Tokka visited the very spot where they died. Their unfinished business in the living world have left them wandering between both the dead and the living world."

"So they wanted my body and Shampoo's to finish what they couldn't during their lifetime," Ranma finished.

The woman nodded. Ranma took a deep breath. 

"You remember it, don't you?"

Ranma nodded as the tears continued to stream down her face. "Like it was just yesterday."

The woman looked at Ranma. 

"I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have. I knew it was wrong. I just - " 

"Didn't have a choice," Ranma added. "Both Rahzar and Sasami threatened to kill you if you didn't give them the potion. With Tokka's help. I understand."


	5. Part 5: Antidote

Part 5: Antidote

"Let me show you where you may sleep."

The old woman led them all to a small dark, unlit hallway. It was narrow. She stopped in front of a door. She opened it. "Here you are. For the lovely young couple." She motioned for Akane and Ryoga to step inside. Ryoga blushed and Akane did as well.

"No, no, no, we aren't together."

"For an old hag who knows a lot you don't know much," Ranma commented.

"I said I knew a lot, I didn't say I knew everything now did I?" the old woman argued. "I'm sorry. It was my mistake. I forgot that it was Ranma and Akane who were the couple."

"Now! You really don't know much," Ranma said. 

"You can have the room Akane," Ryoga offered. 

"Ryoga," the woman said. "Take the room. I will put both Ranma and Akane in the other room."

"Hell, no!" Ranma shouted. "Don't you have another room I can stay in?"

"There is one other beside mine."

"Well, then I'll take it."

"The pantry," she answered with a grin. "I'll show you the way."

"Forget it," Ranma replied.

"Have it your way then."

The woman showed Ranma and Akane were they'd be staying. Ranma had allowed Akane the bed while she slept on the floor. When Akane was about to speak, the old woman came in. She walked to Ranma and handed her the antidote. Two small bottles of it. "Drink half of this and give the other to Rahzar. He has to drink the other half. And when he does you must speak these words before day break, 'No longer two, but one as we once were'. And both of you must be together or the potion and the spell won't work. If he has not yet drunken it and day break has come, then you two shall stay as you are with no turning back."

"What's the second one for?" Ranma asked. 

"That one is for Shampoo. You have to get Sasami to drink it all and it works on its own after that."

Suddenly the window shattered. Glass had exploded everywhere. Ranma's male form came jumping through the window with Shampoo and Tokka behind him. Ryoga came into the room after hearing the explosion of glass.

"I told you we'd meet again, Ranma," Rahzar said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ranma replied.

After a long silence, Rahzar commanded, "Now!" 

And soon Tokka and Sasami darted across the room. Sasami sent Ryoga flying with one kick while Tokka took a hold of Akane. Akane had been off guard, but when she realized what was going on, she fought back, but Sasami punched her giving herself and Toka some time to take Akane away. 

"Akane!" Ranma shouted. 

Rahzar stepped in front of Ranma. He blocked her view of Akane.

"Don't worry about her. She's in good hands."

"Good hands my ass!" 

Ranma stepped forward. She sent her fist in Rahzar's face. And then she tackled Rahzar to the floor. 

"Get off me!"

"Not before you drink this!"

Rahzar squirmed about as Ranma tried to force him to drink the potion. Ryoga ran to her and assisted in holding Rahzar down. Then Ranma forced the potion down Rahzar's throat. After that there seemed to be hesitation. Things seemed to go in slow motion just then. Ryoga let go after feeling a little tremor go through his body as he held Rahzar down. Both Ranma and Rahzar began to glow. Their eyes grew blank and the air seemed to grow colder. Their mouths opened slightly. A glow emanated from their eyes and mouths. And then their spirits floated out of their bodies and circled the air around them and then came floating down into their bodies again. 

Ranma's female form shook her head and soon Ranma's other half did as well. The female Ranma stood up as she looked around. Then she looked down. 

"Er! You'll pay, Ranma! I'll get you for this!"

She attempted to stand, but Ranma held her down. The female Ranma crashed into the floor. She quickly rolled around and kicked Ranma in the face. It had given her time to get up and run. Sasami and Tokka ran out after her with Akane in their arms. She tried to get free, but to no avail.

"I'm back!" the male Ranma said with glee as he stood.

"Why are you so happy?!" Ryoga yelled.

"Well, if you haven't noticed I got my - "

Ranma cut himself off. "Akane." He turned to the woman. "Thank you."

"Your job is only half finished, Ranma. You forgot to speak the words I told you. You must get Akane back. Rahzar will kill her if he . . . she wants to. She's just extra baggage to him."

And with that he fled with Ryoga behind. 


	6. Part 6: End

Part 6: End

"Baby, what happened to you?" Sasmi asked when they had stopped running. "You're . . . you're a . . ."

"A woman!" Tokka shouted. He was dumbfounded, but he quickly recovered from that and laughed out loud. "My brother is my sister!"

"Shut up!" Rahzar yelled. But Tokka would not. "Shut up!" She repeated. But still Tokka would not. Rahzar was fed up. She rammed Tokka down. Her hands squeezed Tokka's delicate throat. Tokka gurgled and pulled at Rahzar's hands trying to pry him off. 

"I'm . . . s-sah-sorry."

"Come on knock it off," Sasami said. "Your brothers been throught a lot as it is already."

Rahzar pulled away. "I'm sorry too, little brother," she said, still holding a grudge. Tokka soothed his throat as he nodded. Rahzar sat beside him and patted him on the back. Once. Twice. Three times. And the third time it wasn't a pat on the back. It was a hard, jabbing blow. "Next time you'll shut up the first time I tell you!" she shouted as she stood up. 

Tokka nodded. He still feared his brother. Man or woman. It didn't matter. 

"Understood?!"

Tokka once again nodded. 

"Good."

"Rahzar," Sasmi said. Rahzar turned to her. Sasami sighed. "I never thought I'd have to say this, but I think that maybe tonight we shouldn't 'play doctor'."

Rahzar's jaw dropped. "No, I love that game."

"I know you do, but we can't. Not in your . . . condition."

"My condition?! I have no condition! Come on! You always said you'd make love to me no matter what happened!"

"No, I said I'd always _love_ you no matter what happened," Sasami corrected. "There's a difference." Tokka held back his laughter. 

"Can't you make an exception? It'll be just for tonight. I'll get Ranma's male form by tomorrow night. What do you say?" Rahzar asked as she moved closer to Sasami.

Sasami smiled. She leaned forward and touched Rahzar's face gently. "I say," she whispered. She paused for a second. "I'll wait for tomorrow night," she added, her voice no longer a whisper. She then waked away. "It's just one night. You can go on without it for one night." 

Rahzar mumbled and pouted like only a girl could. 

No one had noticed that both Ranma and Ryoga were close by. They hid behind the bushes and shrubs. Ranma spotted Akane bound and gaged against a tree. He could feel his anger build and Ryoga could feel his build as well. Carefully they moved closer. When they reached Akane, Ryoga whispered to her, "After Ranma unties you, it's your job to get Sasami to drink the antidote. I'll take Tokka while Ranma gets his other half together. Curse and all."

Ranma quickly untied her and hid in the bushes again. Ryoga sat beside him. They waited for just the right moment. Akane waited for Sasami to come close. When Sasami had finally come close enough, Akane sprang up. She caught her off guard and wrestled her to the ground. Ryoga came out of the shrubs. He jumped Tokka and Ranma soon came out. Rahzar was ready for him though. They fought for some time. 

Ranma could hear Sasami gurgle as Akane poured the potion in her mouth. "Done!" Akane shouted. She stood up and watched Shampoo's body spasm. It was almost as if Sasami's spirit was fighting to stay intact with the body. But soon Shampoo came back and it was like Sasami was thrown out of the body. 

"Shampoo have headache. What did stupid girl do?"

"I saved you, that's what I did," Akane answered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah! Why me? Things were going so well," Sasami said as she floated above Akane and Shampoo's head. Tokka, too distracted to fight, was knocked out by Ryoga. He fell limp to the floor. Soon Ranma had his female half pinned to the ground. 

"So long, Rahzar."

Rahzar squirmed, but to no avail. 

"Hurry, Ranma. The sun is going to raise any time now!" Akane warned. 

"'No longer two, but one as we once were'," he chanted. 

Soon a light over took them. Their minds as well as their eyes became blank. Their mouths opened slightly. A single spiritual orb came from Ranma's female form and as that happened Ranma's second half became almost invisible as it lifted off the ground and into his male form. The orb then moved toward Sasami. Slowly it took the form of a ghost. Rahzar. He sighed.

"This isn't the end."

And with that he was gone. Him and Sasami. The sun rose and Ranma stood. Akane rushed to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Stay away from me," he said bitterly. 

"Hey! Why are you mad at me? What did I _not_ do this time?"

"Just stay away!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ryoga shouted. 

"You, stay out of it! Mind your own business!"

As Ranma got himself together again, the memories of the past few days ran fresh in his mind as if everything had happened just yesterday. Every thought, every feeling Rahzar felt, Ranma remembered. Everything he had done to Akane, everything Akane had allowed him to do to her the night they made love lingered and Ranma couldn't look at her. He just couldn't. He was to disgusted with her to look her at all.

"What happened to Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

"He was split apart from his female half. We could explain everything later," Ryoga explained. 

"Ranma in 2 halfs?" Shampoo asked as she scratched her head.

"Exactly," Ryoga said.


	7. Part 7: Aftermath

Part 7: Aftermath

The next day Ryoga went to the dojo early in the morning. He didn't think anyone would answer the door, but Kasumi answered. He didn't even think anyone was awake at that hour.

"Akane wouldn't happen to be awake would she?" he asked politely after greeting Kasumi.

"No, she's not. But I can wake her for you. I'll be back in a little while."

"Oh, no, that's - " But Kasumi had gone. "Okay."

Akane appeared after some time. The light shone in her eyes. She put a hand to her brow to protect her eyes from the painful light. She squinted. She wasn't dressed in her nightgown. She was dressed in a skirt and a simple shirt.

"Ryoga?" she aksed as she stepped outside. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I - I wanted to tell you something before I left."

"You're leaving?"

Ryoga nodded as he sat down. He took a deep breath. Something told him that maybe he should've found a helmet before going to Akane. She'd be angry. He knew she would be, but he knew he would have to tell her about his feelings for her sooner or later. He knew telling her wouldn't change a thing. For she was in love with Ranma and nothing in the world could change her mind. He would just have to live with it. He would slowly get over her. It wasn't going to be easy, but it would be done.

"Akane," Ryoga began. Akane sat down beside him. "I've had these . . . feelings for . . . this beautiful, wonderful girl whom I've fallen for. I'm in deep."

"You should tell her."

"I'm trying right now," he said as he looked her in the eyes. "The girl is you, Akane."

Akane was beyond shocked.

"I've fell for you the first time I saw you."

Akane didn't realize she was holding her breath.

"Ryoga," she said.

"No, I know how you feel about Ranma. And I'll just have to except that. I know telling you this won't change a thing. But that's not what I'm hoping to do."

It was a lie. He wanted this to change things between them. Although he knew very well that it wouldn't, he still hoped. He looked away. Akane watched as a single tear ran down his cheek. This was so hard. Getting away from her and Ranma was the best thing. It would make it easier for him. The pain would eventually subside. He hoped it would. He knew he'd always love her, but he hoped that maybe his love would die down some. Not all, just some. Enough for him to truly be able to cope with it all. Enough for him to be able to love her as a friend anbd nothing more and nothing less.

"I'm so sorry, Ryoga."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. No one is to blame for this." He stood. "I might not be coming back any time soon. I might not be coming back at all. So it's just one less person you have to worry about ruining your engagement to Ranma. And I hope you two have a happy life together. I hope he's forgiven you too."

Akane stood. "I want you to return, Ryoga. You're my friend and I love you as only a friend could. You mean a lot to me. And as your friend, I want to be able to see you again. I understand the situation. But, please, return some day. Don't forget about me. Our time spent. Don't forget, okay?" "I won't forget. I'll never forget. And if you do wish for me to return, then I will. Some day. I will."

She nodded.

"And what of Ranma? Has he forgiven you?"

She shook her head as she looked down at her shoes. Ryoga nodded. He lifted her chin and smiled gently and assuringly. "He will."

"How do you know that?" Akane asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"Because he loves you just as much as you love him." He paused. "Good-bye, Akane."

He turned and began to walk away. "Oh, one more thing," he said as he turned to her. He was a bit unsure of the next secret he was about to reveal. "Did you ever wonder why Ranma called me P-chan?"

Akane nodded.

Ryoga looked away as he spoke, "It's because . . . I am P-chan." He smiled weakly as he looked back up. He backed away slightly as he watched Akane's mouth grow wide.

"You! Ryoga! I'll kill you!"

She got up and chased him down the block.

Later that day. Ranma sat alone on his bed. Akane knocked on his door. She opened it slightly.

"Can I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Ranma, listen, I - "

"No, I apologize for treating you the way that I have been lately. It was just that it made me crazy to think that you slept with Rahzar after claiming to love me."

The images were still very clear in his mind as he began to remember the night. He shook his head as an effort to clear his mind of all those thoughts. But they kept returning. Haunting him.

"I didn't know. I felt something was off, but I guessed it was because we were actually holding each other in a way we never had before."

"Most of all, it hurt. Knowing that the girl I loved was making love to another guy," Ranma said, ignoring Akane. He shook his head as he smiled. He had finally said it aloud. He finally admited his love for Akane. Just like that. It seemed hard to him before. But it jkust came out like he had always been saying it.

"I'm sorry. I - "

Ranma looked at her as if waiting for her to finish her sentence. She moved closer to him and sat down on the bed. "You really do love me?" Ranma looked away. Akane looked down. "Ryoga said you did." Ranma turned to her.

"We talked."

"Do you really love me, Ranma?" Akane looked up, but Ranma was not looking at her. "Well. Do you?!"

He looked at her. After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. Then he sighed as he looked down. "Yes, I do. I guess in a way I always have. To some extent." He looked at her. "Akane, I understand about you and Rahzar."

"There is no me and Rahzar! There never was, Ranma!"

"I have his memories of when he was in my body. He tricked you. I can see the look on your face when you two were . . . making love. The look in your eyes gave away nothing but love and passion. I could tell that you had no clue. But why couldn't you tell?" Ranma asked, once again ignoring her spoken words.

"I don't know! I just don't know! But I'm sorry. And if I could turn back time I would and I wouldn't do what I did, I wouldn't. I wouldn't."

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Ranma held her. Hesitant at first, but he held her. Close. Protectively. "It's okay. I get it. Just don't do it again." She laughed. "What?" He let her go.

"I love you, Ranma," she said seriously. She looked into his eyes.

"And I you, Akane." He leaned forward and kissed he lightly. He pulled away to look into her eyes. There it had been again. The same love and passion she held in her eyes that very night. But it was for him and him alone. He smiled down at her and kissed her again.

THE END


End file.
